It's An Avatards Life
by Katara Seven
Summary: What happens when two ATLA fan/maniacs invade the set of Avatar? Will Aang fall for someone other then Katara? Will Sokka get a new best friend? Will Toph finally get revenge on an old college roomate? Wait... Toph never went to college... AU!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction, yo!

**It's An Avatards Life**

**Chapter 1. Introduction**

* * *

Hello people! I'm writing this story about me and my best friend, Jen, and how we're big Avatards and we invade the set of ATLA. I got this idea from a thread called "Director's Cuts." So please read and review! Oh by the way my name is Aly; I use my name in the story.

* * *

Aly sat at her desk and drooled all over her Math homework. It had been a long night and she hadn't gotten any sleep. So she decided to sleep during her homework and do her homework when she goes to bed. Weird, eh?

She was having a dream about Avatar: the last Airbender; her and her BFF's favorite show. Let's invade her dream bubble, shall we?

_Dream Bubble:_

_Aly: Oh, Aang! I couldn't possibly-_

_Aang: Take it, m'dear. For it shall remind you of us. -hands Aly one thousand dollars-_

_Aly: -blush- Well if ye insist... -grabs the money and stuffs it in pocket-_

_Aang: Come, m'lady, for we shall set out for the night sky!_

_Aly: Tee hee! OKAY! :D_

_-they hop on Appa and fly away in the night sky-_

RING!!!

Aly: ELEPHANT CORN!!!!! -falls off chair-

Aly's phone continued to ring. She stood up, wiped off the drool from her mouth, and answered her phone.

Aly: Y'ello?

Jen: ALY!!!!! -she screamed-

Aly: STOP SCREAMING! -she screamed louder-

Jen: Geese what!!!!!? :D

Aly: ... It's pronounced _'Guess_ what,' not _geese_.... :|

Jen: -ignores- Sooo I was doin' my homework-

Aly: Don't you mean watching TV?

Jen: ...fine! I was watching TV and GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!? There was this commercial about ATLA and we can win a MeetTheCast Sweepstakes to go to the place they film and meet the cast of ATLA!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDD EEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

Aly: HOLY MOOF! :DDDD Well what the hay yack are we waiting for?!?!?!?!? LET'S GO!

Meanwhile, on the set where they film ATLA:

Aang: -enters the set- Katara! :D

Katara: Aang! :D -glomp-

Zuko: Could you guys do that, oh, I dunno- SOMEWHERE ELSE! :|

Katara: -stops glomping Aang- Oh put a moof in it, Zuko. :|

Sokka: -runs in outta no where- I'M POTTY TRAAAAAAINED!!!!!! :D

Everybody: O.O

Sokka: ...Um, this is kind of awkward....huh?

Toph: See, this is why Sokka isn't loved. :|

Sokka: -sniff- F...F...FINE! -runs away in sobs-

Toph: :D

Aang: Aaaannyways... -glomps Katara-

Katara: :D

Director: -walks in- Okay everybody, let's get this over wi......-stares at Katara and Aang- Sigh....Zuko,

Zuko: I'm on it! :D -pulls Mr. Huggles, his stuffed animal bear, out of no where- Who want's to hug Mr. Huggles? -shoves Mr. Huggles at Katara and Aang-

Katara/Aang: AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!! -they run away in terror-

Zuko: :D -looks at the director for approval-

Director: :| I didn't mean to get rid of them like THAT! -facepalm-

Zuko: D:

Director: And where the heck is Sokka?!

Toph: He ran away cuz no one loves him. :D

Director: ...The things I do for money... -sigh- Okay, Zuko you go find Sokka, and Toph you go find Katara and Aang. I have to attend a National Top Secret Meeting that nobody knows about. :)

Toph: Don't you mean the MeetTheCast Sweepstakes where two lucky ATLA fans will be able to win a chance to come and meet us on the set?

Director: :| Thank you Toph for ruining my fun.

Toph: :D Anytime, dude.

Zuko: ... Does this mean Sokka really ISN'T potty trained? D:

Director/Toph: O.O

***

Aly and Jen ran through the streets and towards the building where people can enter the ATLA MeetTheCast Sweepstakes. They broke through the wall and ran up to the front desk.

Jen: WE WUNT TEW ENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -she screams in the secretary's face-

Aly: YEAH! WUT SHE SAID!!! :D

The secretary fell backwards in her chair.

Jen: WHAT THE MOOF ARE YOU DOING?GET OFF THE FLOOR YOU OLD GEEZER!!!! -she screams again-

Secretary: -stands up, dusts off skirt, sighs- Okay. Please sign the Registration Forms over there and then put it in the Blue Box. -she points to the Registration Forms and the Blue Box-

Aly and Jen ran over to the Registration Forms, filled them out, burned all the other ones, burned all of the ones in the Blue Box, stuffed theirs in the Blue Box, and laughed hysterically-

Secretary: -sigh- The things I do for money...

***

Zuko: Sokka, Sokka; whereforart though Sokka?

Zuko was wondering the halls of the building where they shot ATLA.

Sokka: -jumps outta no where- I'M STILL POTTY TRAAAAAAAINED!!! :D

Zuko: You are!? :D Yay! Let's go tell the others this great news!

Sokka: Okay! :DD Gee Zuko, I think I've finally found a person that still loves me!

Zuko: Who?

Sokka: You!

Zuko: Yay! :DDD

Zuko/Sokka: BFF's forever!

***

Toph: Twinkle Toes? Sugar Queen? Where the heck are you two!!?!?!?

Katara and Aang suddenly walk through the hallway Toph's in.

Katara: OMGosh Toph!

Toph: ...wut?

Katara: ...Um, -elbows Aang-

Aang: Wut? Oh, yeah- Ahem; -reads off of paper- Hello Toph. Katara and I were just looking for you....Hi!

Toph: :| ...Okay then, anywho, come on let's get back to the set. -leads them towards the set-

Katara: Whew. :)

Aang: :D

***

Director: Okay, is everyone here?

Aang: Yes. :)

Katara: Mhmm.

Sokka: Yush! :D

Toph: Yup.

Zuko: You bet'chya! :DDD

Director: Okay, I have the names of the two people who won the MeetTheCast Sweepstakes, so everyone listen closely... -opens teh envelope-

-drum roll-

duh duh duh... duh!

Director: The winners of the MeetTheCast Sweepstakes aaaaaare.... KAREN AND JOEY!

Aang: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Who is Karen and Joey? Whatever happened to Aly and Jen!? Why did Aang suddenly burst out in anger?!!? I DON'T KNOW!!!!!

Read the next chapter of **It's An Avatards Life** to find out!

R&R please. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Evil Schemes and Waffle Cones

**It's An Avatards Life**

**Chapter 2 Evil Schemes and Waffle Cones  
**

* * *

Everybody stared at Aang.

Katara: Why did you yell 'No!' in a sudden burst of anger? :|

Aang: I, um...

Toph: Wow, usually it would have been Sokka or Zuko to yell out in a sudden burst of anger like that.

Sokka: The poor kid's delusional! :O

Zuko: Delusional... delusional... Aang is a llama?

Katara: Delusional doesn't mean llama, Zuko. :|

Zuko: ...Right. XD

Director: Aang, I don't care if you don't like the winners or not, they won so they're going to be meeting us tomorrow!!! -takes Tylenol and stalks away-

....

Aang: I think I'll hit the hay now, it's getting late.

Toph: -checks wristwatch- It's only five thirty!

Aang: Yeah, well, I....I...BO SHUDA! -runs away-

Katara: :| Sigh... bye guys. -walks off-

Toph: Later dudes. -flees-

Sokka: ...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Zuko: I am.....

Sokka/Zuko: BFF PARTEH!!!!! :DDD

***

Jen: D: But...but....but- HOW COULD THIS BE?!

Aly: :| ....THOSE FREAKIN FLUBBER WAFFLE CONE EGG HEADS!!!!! -angry- WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!

Jen: -sob- My life... IS RUINED!!!! -sob sob-

Aly: GETTUH HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!!!! -smacks Jen with an elephant-

Jen: EUREKA! I think the cause of you smackin' me with an elephant made me think of an idea! :D

Aly: ...wut? O.o

Jen: Okay, so we didn't win right?

Aly: Right. ):

Jen: But Karen and Joey DID win, right?

Aly: Don't make me smack you again. :|

Jen: -evil smile- I think I haz an idea.... BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! :D -laughs hysterically-

Aly: ... :| Eh, what the yack? -evil smile- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

***

Katara: -crawls through Aang's window- Okay... now where is Aang? :|

Aang: -walks in with a fake mustache on- O.O

Katara: O.O

10 Minutes later:

Katara: Aaanyway, why did you yell no when the Director announced the winners?!?!? -jealous tone-

Aang: ELEPHANT KOI! -pulls a llama out of no where and eats it-

Katara: O.o Uh...

Aang: Alright, alright... :| -throws up llama; llama stalks off-

Katara: So?

Aang: I... well, Karen used to be my girlfriend. :|

Katara: .......................................Oh. Okay.

Aang: ...Katara? Are you okay?

...

Katara: I'M GUNNU KILL YEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pulls out a waffle cone gun-

Aang: MOTHER! :O

Katara: -starts shooting Aang with waffle cones- DIE YOU THREE EYED TWISTED OLD GEEZER!

Aang: KATARA! :O

Katara: -surrounds Aang- I've got you know! -blasts Aang with sticky waffle cones-

Aang: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

***

Jen: So this is what we will do... -picks up toy plush Aang doll- Okay, pretend this us us. We'll sneak onto a plane, steal parashoots, jump off, land on the roof of the building where they shoot ATLA, drill a hole, jump in, and find the room where they'll be. It's genius!- Genius I say! :D

Aly: ...Why don't we just walk in the building through the front doors?!

Jen: FUN SUCKER! D: That would be waaay too boring! Besides, the security guards will remember us from, Ahem, that day.... :|

Aly: -shiver- I remember... :|

_Ooh, Flashback:_

_Aly and Jen were at the front desk in the building where they shoot ATLA. They were arguing with a snotty old geezer secretary. _

_Jen: We DEMAND to see the cast of Avatar! D:_

_Aly: And we won't take No for an answer!!! D:_

_Secretary: Well, in that case- NO! Now get lost! :|_

_Aly: Listen here you poo-breath-gorilla-faced-egg head! Jen and I are the biggest ATLA fans in the world and if you don't let us see them, YOU WILL DIE! DIE I SAY! Die! DIE!!_

_Suddenly Aang and Katara walk in from the elevator._

_Katara: Platypus... plaaatypus.... weird, eh?_

_Aang: I know, right? I mean seriously- who names their dog Platypus?_

_Jen and Aly stare at them and freeze._

_Aly: O.O_

_Jen: O.O_

_..._

_Aly/Jen: WE LURVE YEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -attacks Katara and Aang-_

_Katara/Aang; SECURITY!!!!!!!_

_Thirteen security guards crash through the wall and jump in the fight trying to stop Jen and Aly. Finally they've got them locked in their arms and Katara and Aang are free._

_Aang: O.O Katara are you okay?_

_Katara: O.o... MONSTERS! :|_

_Aly: AANG I LURVE YEW!!!! I DREAM ABOUT YEW!!! I EVEN HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU DRESSED UP AS A SUNFLOWER IN MY DIARY! :DDDDD_

_Aang: O.O_

_Jen: MARRY ME, AANG! I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU DRESSED UP AS A WAFFLE CONE IN MY SECRET COLLECTION OF USED BANDAIDS!!!! :DDDDDD_

_Aang: Again, O.O!_

_Katara: Boys, take 'em away. :|_

_Aw, Flashback over!_

Jen: Sigh... :)

Aly: :D Okay, so when will we commence plan High Jack A Plane And Steal parashoots And Land On the Roof Of The Building Of ATLA And Drill A Hole?

Jen: Soon, Aly Loo. :) -evil smirk- Very, soon...

Aly: ...Um, my name's not Aly Loo. It's Aly. :|

Jen: ...I knew that....

Aly: ..... :D

***

Sokka walked through the door of Aang's house.

Sokka: Katara? Are you here? -he called out-

He walked towards Aang's bedroom, opened the door, and gasped.

Katara and Aang were hugging each other and crying like there was no tomorrow.

Sokka: Katara! Aang: :O

Katara: -suddenly stops crying- What do you want, Sokka?! :| We're kind of in the middle of something, here.

Sokka: Why are you guys crying?

Aang: Well we got into a fight and then we regretted it and so now we're hugging and crying in each others arms. :)

Sokka: ...Uuhhh, well then, I'll just leave.... -stalks away-

...

Katara: -smiles deviously- Oh Aaaaaang,

Aang: Yes my dear? :)

Katara: I lurve you. :D

Aang: :DD I lurve you more! -glomps Katara-

Katara: :DDDD -kisses back-

The poor waffle gun lay forgotten under Aang's bed, breathing harsh and dieing slow. The pain it suffered was great, and it no longer contained the love of the waffle cones it needed to survive. It cried one last misunderstood tear, and then left the world as a ghost of waffle cones...

* * *

Kewl, eh new chapteh! :DDD Epic ending with the whole waffle cone gun, right? :3 Ooh, yay Kataang! :D And then of course Jen and Aly with their evil schemes and such. 8D Please read and review. And read the next chapter to find out what happens next!!! Luv yew.


	3. Chapter 3 Ooh La La and Fig Fruits :D

**It's An Avatards Life**

**Chapter 3 Ooh La La and Fig Fruits :D  
**

* * *

Aang woke up early and sneaked off to the set of ATLA. He put up the decorations, got the food, and put the perfectly wrapped present in his pocket for safe keeping. He was going to surprise everyone.

***

Katara: Hurry up Sokka! If you're not ready in one minute, I'm leaving without you!

Sokka: -runs in to the living room in Pink Pony boxers and shaving cream all over his face- Wait! I'm not ready!

Katara: O.O Since when do you shave?!?!!?!?

Sokka: Wut? Oh, psh! I don't shave. I just pretend to shave to make myself feel smarterer. :D

Katara: :|

Sokka: ...Did i just say that out loud?

Katara: JUST HURRY UP!!!!

Sokka: -runs back to bathroom-

Katara: -cell phone rings- Hello?

Toph: I'm here already, why ain't you coming out?

Katara: -sigh- Sokka decided to shave this morning.

Toph: .....Sokka shave?-

Katara: No.

Toph: ... Uh,

Katara: I'll be right out:

Toph: Kay.

Katara: -hangs up- Sokka, Toph is here now! I'm leaving! Bye!!!! -she picked up her purse and walked out the door to meet Toph-

Toph: ....Why does Sokka?-

Katara: Don't ask. :|

***

Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko walked onto the set of ATLA Sokka had caught up with them and they met Zuko outside the building.

Aang: Ta da! :D

The room was decorated in blue and white balloons, streamers, and more. There was a table with a bunch of food. And there was a big sign hanging from the ceiling that said, "Happy Kataang Anniversary!"

Katara: :D Oh, Aang! -hugz Aang with luvs- You did this, for _us_?

Aang: Yes! :D Today was the exact day when you and I first met here on the set. It's our anniversary!

Katara: :3 Yay! -kisses Aang on teh cheek-

Aang: :D

Zuko: -turns to Sokka- Sokka......You're....you're my BFF, man! :') -hugs Sokka-

Sokka: -hugs Zuko- :') Oh, Zuko!

Toph: :| The things I do for money... -sigh-

Sokka: Toph, you're just jealous because I'm super hot and all and now my new BFF is Zuko. :D

Toph: ... :| Your bff is... Zuko?

Zuko: Thaaaat's right! :D

Sokka: :D

Katara: :O

Aang: :O

Toph: .... -walks away-

Katara: Sokka! D: -smacks Sokka with a dead fish- Now you've made Toph all sad and depressed!!!

Sokka: -suddenly super sobby- :'( But-but- I didn't know! I don't know how Toph's mind works! How am I supposed to know her girlish mood swings are poisonous????

Aang: -facepalm-

Katara: -sigh-

Zuko: Psh! Girl's these days, ain't I right, Sokka? Let's dump this leave! ...I mean- let's leave this dump!

Sokka: :| -leaves with Zuko-

....

Katara: Aang! :3 -glomp-

Aang: :D

***

Aly: -snoozes on bed and sleep talks- ...wee snaw...

Jen: -burst through Aly's bedroom wall- ALYWAKEUPOHMECHEESEAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDD

Aly: AGH!!!!! D: -flies through the ceiling-

Jen: -looks up- Aly water you doing?!?!?!?!? D:

Aly: -falls back down in bed- I don't know! D:

Jen: D:

Aly: D:

Jen: D:

Aly: D:

Jen: ... :D

Aly: Sooooo what were ye gunnu tells me? :3

Jen: We're going to plan the invasion today! :D BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Aly: :D You mean we're gunnu do Plan High Jack A Plane And-

Jen: Yes! :DDDD

Aly: Today!?! :DDDDDDD

Jen: 8DDDD YES!!!!!!

Aly: -screams- HURRAH!!!!!!!!

...

Jen: I'm hungry. :|

Aly: We have Fig Fruits?

Jen: :D Okayz!

After teh friends get a bowl of Fig Fruits and go back in Aly's bedroom:

Jen: -noms on Fig- Sooo first off we're gunnu need some High-Tech devices if we're gunnu invade the set of Avatar. :3

Aly: -noms on Fig- Yush, you be right. D: But where are we gunnu find High-Tech devices???

Jen: My uncle owns an illegal High-Tech Devices For Invading TV Shows store? :D

Aly: ... Your uncle owns an illegal High-Tech Devices For Invading TV Shows store!?!? :O

Jen: Yush. 8)

Aly: You're cool. :D

Jen: I know. 8D

Aly: :D

Jen: Say, where did you get these Fig Fruits anywho?

Aly: When my brother took his vacation on Mars the Marsians gave him Fig Tree seeds as a souvenir. :)

Jen: ...Your brother knows the Marsians!?!? :O

Aly: Yush. 8)

Jen: You're cool. :D

Aly: I know. 8D

...

Jen: We're pretty awesome, huh?

Aly: Yes, Jen; yes we are pretty awesome.

Jen: ... Sweet. 8D

***

Aang: -cuddling on a couch with Katara- Here, I got you a present. -reaches in pocket-

Katara: Aw, Aang! You shouldn't have. :D

Aang: But I did. 8)

Katara: 8D

Aang: -givs Katara a present-

Katara: -rips the wrapping paper up to shreds and opens the box- :O

Aang: Do ya like it? :D

Katara: ...It's...It's... Two tickets for a romantic cruise to the Bahamas with no one there but you and I and seventy nine butlers and maids?

Aang: Yes! :D

Katara: ...I LUV YOU AANG! 8D -glomps teh Aang-

Aang: :DDD -glomps back-

***

Sokka finally ditched Zuko. They had been making friendship cookies when Sokka couldn't take it. He needed to find Toph and say sorry. He was walking towards Toph's house when he heard a sob. He looked over and saw Toph sitting up in a tree with tears leaking down her cheeks.

Sokka climbed up the tree and sat next to Toph. It was quiet.

Sokka: ...You know, Toph, I

Toph: -pushes Sokka off the tree-

Sokka: -falls- AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!! -lands in a mud puddle-

...

Sokka: -climbs back up- Toph, I need to-

Toph: -pushes him off again-

Sokka: -falls- AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!! -lands in doggy-you-don't-want-to-know-

...

Sokka: -climbs back up- TOPH, I'm trying to say-

Toph: -pushes Sokka off but Sokka pulls onto her arm so they both fall in a lake(how the heck did THAT get there?!?!?!?)-

Toph: Sokka! Thanks a lot, now I'm all wet! Grrrr! You are such an idiot! I don't even know WHY you're mother wanted to live with you-

Sokka: -sweeps Toph off her feet in a romantic way(They're in water!?!!?!?) and kisses her-

Toph: :O

Sokka: -still kissing-

Toph: :O

Sokka: -still kissing-

Toph: :O

Sokka: -Still kissing.....-

Toph: :O

Sokka: -Still- OH SOKKA WOULD YA HURRY IT UP!?!!?!-

Sokka: -parts from Toph's lips- ...I'm sorry.

Toph: .....

Sokka: I know you probably hate me, but Toph... but I can't hold it in any longer, -suddenly farts-

Toph: O.O

Sokka: O.O That's not what I can't hold in!!!!!! -sweats nervously-

Toph: ...You were saying? :|

Sokka: ... I really like you Toph, I... I want you to be mine... You make me want to, -suddenly farts again-

Toph: ... I make you want to _fart_??? O.O

Sokka: NO- NO!!!! O.O You make me want to be with you! I love you Toph, and I want you to, -farts AGAIN-

Toph: SOKKA!!!!! :|

Sokka: I CAN'T HELP IT!!! THE DOCTOR SAID I CAN'T HOLD IT IN OR I'LL HAVE-

Toph: OKAY, I don't need to know! :| ...Just continue what you were saying, and _try_ not to fart. :|

Sokka: ... I want you to be my girlfriend....

Toph: ....

Sokka: ...So?

Toph: ... -suddenly smiles- Well, the truth is, I really like you too... and I guess I really _do_ want to be your-

Sokka: -fart-

Toph: SOKKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sokka: I'M SORRY!!!!!! MY GAS PREVENTS LOVE- HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?!?!?!?!?

Toph: -suddenly laughs insanely-

Sokka: -laughs insanely with Toph-

Toph: -kisses Sokka on the cheek- I want to be your girlfriend. :)

Sokka: :) -hugs Toph-

Toph: -hugs Sokka-

***

Sokka, Toph, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and the Director stood on the set of ATLA. They were about to meet the lucky winners of the MeetTheCast Sweepstakes, Karen and Joey. Aang and Katara were clearly going to show their affection for each other by smooching insanely in front of Karen to make her jealous.

Two people walked onto the set.

Director: Hello Karen and Joey. Welcome to the set of Avatar. :)

A million things happened at once. A giant elephant fell on the director, Katara and Aang started smooching, Zuko sneezed, Joey flew back 10 feet, and a giant hole fell from the ceiling of the building, and two people jumped out of the hole wearing black.

Jen: EVERYONE, FREEZE!

* * *

I make things be epic. :D

Okay so It's Katara and Aang's anniversary, the cast is meeting Karen and Joey, Aly and Jen jump down through a hole onto the set, and Sokka has gas problems. READ AND REVIEW! XD


End file.
